


i only have you

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Курить – горько. И, черт возьми, это так похоже на «любить Луханя».
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	i only have you

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: Tablo – 집 (Home) feat. Lee Sora

С тихим стуком в этот вечер разбивались не только капли дождя о стекло – кажется, вместе с ним разлетались вдребезги последние шансы на то, что он все-таки придет. Не то чтобы Сехун надеялся, нет. Сехун не верил уже очень и очень давно, но именно сегодня – было тошно.   
Фонари во дворе не горели, и свет в квартире, кажется, тоже выключили: хотя парень и не пытался проверить. За окном бушевала гроза, и это страшно – ему уж точно. Только от частых вспышек молнии комната на миг светлела, позорно показывая забившегося в угол дивана Сехуна. Обнять коленки и вздрагивать от оглушительных ударов грома – не выход, но все же. Ведь от этого на улице машины воют сиренами – а Сехун нет, он молчит, лишь закусывая губы до металлического привкуса на кончике языка. Глупо, скажите, в девятнадцать лет трястись от грозы.  
Сехун и сам знает, что глупо. Но ждать Луханя еще глупее – а он все также ждет. 

В конечном итоге, если посмотреть правде в глаза: Лухань – все, что есть у Сехуна. 

Даже если его, как такового, у Сехуна никогда и не было.  
Снова и снова запутываться в этих непонятных отношениях, чтобы в итоге забиваться в угол, утыкаясь носом в колени и думать-думать-думать. У Ханя шрамик под нижней губой – Сехун, наверное, когда-нибудь точно сойдет с ума от того, что так и не попробовал его языком: осторожно, так, что ресницы дрожали бы, едва сдерживая рвущиеся из-под них счастье. Он представлял это тысячи раз – и не только это.   
Гроза за окном рвет июньскую ночь в клочья вспышками - а Сехуна рвет чувствами. Давит на ребра изнутри, стискивает легкие и душит комом в глотке – и не откашляться, только тяжелый воздух судорожно хватать губами в попытках надышаться – надышаться так, чтобы не было там, в груди слева, никакого невыносимого китайца, который и ближе не подпускает, и не отпускает почему-то тоже.   
И вдруг не важно совсем, что Сехун не курит в квартире – это что-то вроде принципа. Но все его принципы всегда летят к черту, когда дело касается Ханя – он сам, кажется, летит вслед за ними. Зажигалка выскальзывает из пальцев при очередном реве небес – хочется так по-детски зажать уши ладонями и позвать кого-нибудь из взрослых. Только Сехун сам уже взрослый – как бы противно не было от этого слова. Поэтому дожидается очередной вспышки, чтобы разглядеть, куда укатилась зажигалка, подхватывает ее и в пару щелчков рождает лепесток обжигающего тепла. Курить – горько. И, черт возьми, это так похоже на «любить Луханя».   
Жжется, режет все внутри теплом и тошнотворной горечью – Сехун и сам не знает, зачем продолжает, но ведь не зря же курение считают наркотиком, вызывающих одну из самых сильных зависимостей. В своем личном рейтинге парень отдал бы ему почетное второе место. Первое - понятно, у кого. 

Из-за грозы же отменяют рейсы?  
Сехун не уверен, но одна мысль о том, что хотя бы еще одну ночь они пробудут в одном городе, заставляет сердце болезненно ныть.   
«Наверное, он хотел, чтобы я приехал попрощаться».   
Если честно, Сехун и сам хотел. Так, что готов на стену лезть, воя, а может даже, в грозу рвануть в аэропорт. В идеале – умереть в дороге от разрыва сердца.   
Но парень по-прежнему сидит в темной комнате – на полу, поджав колени к груди, и стряхивает пепел в чашку с остатками чая. Кажется, стук капель по стеклу только сильнее стал – словно гроза бесится, пытается прямо к нему в дом забраться и разгромить последнее убежище. И это вдруг заманчиво слишком.   
Сехун устал. И когда окурок умирает во вчерашнем чае – он встает, чтобы резко распахнуть створки. Тело сковывает от страха и резкого холода – в лицо бьют капли пощечинами, а ледяной ветер треплет волосы, одежду, душу. Сехун не плачет из-за Луханя – вернее, никто никогда не докажет, что по щекам сейчас – не только слезы неба, но и его тоже. Обманывать себя – это то, чему его научили чувства к Луханю в совершенстве.   
И может, гроза это не так плохо, потому что когда Сехун остервенело кричит прямо в пропасть двадцати трех этажей – его голос растворяется в шуме стихии. Вседозволенность пьянит не хуже того виски, который когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, кажется, позволил соскользнуть с языка совершенно глупому признанию. Теперь воздух сотрясают лишь глухие стоны – и нет, Сехун не плачет, что вы. И не рыдает навзрыд тоже. Совершенно точно нет. И не важно, что утром он вряд ли сможет выдавить что-то кроме хрипа.

В конечном итоге, говорить что-либо ему по-настоящему хотелось только Луханю. 

Футболка промокла насквозь – липнет к телу мерзко, холодно, а под ногами лужа уже приличная. И будь Сехун еще дурнее – хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше? – давно бы спрыгнул в эту чертову ночь. Только он все еще жалкий не настолько. Поэтому сдается, без сил опускаясь на колени – а потом и вовсе заваливается на пол. И, может, у него все еще есть шанс подохнуть от простуды?  
В луже дождевой воды валяться совсем не круто, но встать – совершенно незачем, а в ушах до сих пор звучат собственные сорванные рыданиями крики. Обманывать себя Сехун научился в совершенстве, только в чем-то это по-прежнему невозможно. Например, невозможно убедить себя, что Луханя он больше не увидит. Это кажется просто немыслимой чушью, бредом – ночным кошмаром, от которого надо поскорее проснуться. 

Сехун так устал не просыпаться.

Между раскатами грома чудятся посторонние звуки – парень дергается, приподнимаясь на локтях – прислушиваясь. Кажется, в дверь действительно кто-то с силой долбился. Сехун ненавидит это – то, что в груди тут же закопошилось нечто мерзкое до дрожи – надежда. Пора бы ей давно уже исчезнуть и оставить его в покое. Он думает не ходить – не открывать, не знать, и не умирать лишний раз – когда за открывшейся дверью увидит кого угодно – но не того, кого нужно. Но, почему-то, все равно встает, и идет, и открывает –   
\- не умирает только.

Потому что перед ним взбешенный, промокший насквозь Лухань, который жестом – таким привычным, до тянущей боли под ребрами – откидывает мокрую светлую челку с глаз и щурится зло, ядовито. А потом давится этим самым ядом о том, что «мог бы и вообще не открывать, подумаешь, я всего пятнадцать минут долблюсь в твою дверь, как последний дурак», потому что Сехун перед ним такой же насквозь мокрый. А еще с искусанными в кровь губами и пустыми глазами – Хань уверен, парень не чувствует, что прямо сейчас из них катятся крупные слезы. 

У Сехуна как-то непроизвольно срывается хриплое «ты мне кажешься?», когда чужие руки обивают поперек спины, а ледяной нос утыкается ему в ключицы. И это все настолько нереально, что пошевелиться страшно – Хань исчезнет, растворится в новой вспышке молний, опять оставит Сехуна одного в темноте. 

\- Не кажусь, - рассыпается с новым раскатом грома, но не остается не услышанным. Руки Сехуна – такие не смелые – опускаются на чужие плечи, чтобы через два удара сердца с силой прижать тощего Лухана к себе. И оба знают, что теперь уже отпустить он не сможет. – Не кажусь, Сехун. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь?   
Хань хочет отстраниться, чтобы ответить, но Сехун не дает, поэтому приходится говорить так – когда губы касаются чужой кожи, мокрой и холодной, но все равно слишком вкусной, чтобы не хотеть большего.  
\- Ты же боишься грозы, и я… - что «я», Хань не заканчивает, потому что эта глупая ложь действительно оказывается никому не нужной. Потому что он дурак, потому что он боялся, что все потерял уже, из-за того, что слишком долго понимал. – И я просто понял, каким мудаком был все это время. 

Сехун вздрагивает, сжимая Ханя уже до больного, но тот молчит и все-таки решается – прихватить губами бледную кожу, согревая дыханием. А потом еще раз – чуть ниже. И еще. Пока Сехун не дергается снова, отодвигая его на расстояние вытянутых рук.   
\- Что.. ты делаешь? – Луханю очень интересно, почему голос младшего сорван до хрипа, но в какой-то момент он осознает, что знать совсем не хочет. Ведь это из-за него, так?  
И ответить Ханю нечего – только вот так стоять, почти не дыша, и думать, что никакого права быть здесь сейчас у него нет – и что промокший помятый билет на самолет в кармане, наверное, еще можно использовать: рейсы ведь и вправду отменили до утра. 

В конечном итоге, из них двоих – только он всегда оказывался жалким трусом. 

И, пожалуй, можно засчитать за попытку исправления – когда Хань посылает все к черту, захлопывая дверь,   
и остается внутри.   
В прихожей темно – и от этого чуть менее страшно в маленький шаг преодолеть пустоту между ними, чтобы потянуться за поцелуем. И вспышка молнии, когда до губ остается пара сантиметров – судьба, наверное. Потому что Сехуну срывает барьеры, и он сам притягивает старшего к себе. Целует боязливо и почти обреченно – Луханю больно чувствовать, что чужие губы соленые от слез – он эту соль слизывает - остервенело почти. Сехун кусается – и так много в его укусах почти детской обиды, что Хань не сдерживается, роняя прямо в поцелуй тихий смешок.   
\- Тебе смешно? – младший злится, похоже, прижимая Луханя к двери спиной и выдыхая обжигающее: - Тебе. Смешно?  
А вместо ответа – пальцы в мокрых волосах: Хань жмется всем телом, продолжая молчать. Сехуна это бесит, поэтому задушенное «скажи уже хоть что-то!!» звучит жалким хрипом.   
\- Прости? – не то, совсем не то, и даже сам Хань это понимает, поэтому тут же затыкает чужие губы поцелуем – чтобы они не успели произнести что-то совершенно ненужное. – Я все еще могу любить тебя?  
\- Если я скажу, что уже поздно..  
\- То это ничего не изменит.   
\- Тогда можешь. 

Сехуну это кажется сном – когда он снова наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать старшего – но впервые, просыпаться он не хочет. Ему страшно – что чужие руки с его плеч исчезнут, что податливые губы – только кажутся. Сехуну думается, что, может, он с ума сошел совсем? Но это так не важно, потому что в этой темной прихожей они вдвоем – мокрые, довольные, счастливые. 

В конечном итоге, Сехуну нужно совсем не много, чтобы быть счастливым. 

*** 

Солнечный луч проворно запрыгнул в комнату через распахнутое окно. Тучи рассеялись за ночь – и ветер утих, теперь лишь ласково перебирая кроны деревьев. 

Рейс Сеул – Пекин вылетел еще на рассвете.   
Сехун проснулся к обеду, в луже на полу, мокрый и замерзший, с разодранным горлом. 

А ему так хотелось не просыпаться.

**Author's Note:**

> 140702


End file.
